csofandomcom-20200223-history
AK-47 60R
AK-47 Black 60R (A'vtomat '''K'alashnikova 19'''47 '60 R'ounds) or 'CV-47 60R ' is a special assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online which appears in Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero, Zombie: The Union only. However , it can still be obtained by killing 1000 zombies with one use only for newly released Zombie Screnario maps for each region Overview The CV-47 60R can be randomly obtained by players in the supply boxes in Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero and Zombie: The Union. This rifle is very powerful against any zombies as it can kill a regular zombie in just between 15 - 20 shots. It has also high rate of fire and high magazine capacity for an assault rifle. Moreover, this weapon is equipped with a scope, making it the best assault rifle to battle zombies with. Advantages *Does very high damage to zombies *Accurate even in long range *High magazine capacity (60) *High rate of fire *Short reload time *Usable scope *No Recoil *Can easily perform headshot *No wild spray pattern *Can penetrate more than one barrier Disadvantages *Obtainable only from supply boxes and chances are rare *Medium weight Tactics using CV-47 60R *When approaching a supply box, always take a look at the surrounding, as there maybe are some zombies waiting for prey. *Avoid facing more than 2 zombies at a time. *A 60 round AK-47 60R can deal 3600 ~ 14880 damage. Use this advantage to kill a regular zombie with less than 3000 HP. Tactics facing AK-47 60R *When facing a person equipped with it, it is recommended to team up and work together. *Never go for a direct combat to the AK-47 60R user as the fate is death. *Trap the user by attacking the user from behind. Users Terrorists: *Vigilante Corps: Seen carried by a IRA member in the Zombie Union poster. Comparison to Skull-7 Positive *Free to obtain *More accurate *Lower recoil *Higher rate of fire *Lighter weight *Shorter reload time Neutral *Can zoom via scope *Same damage Negative *Obtainable at low chance in supply boxes only *Only usable in Zombie Mods and Zombie Scenario *Lower clip size (60) *Can penetrate 2 objects only (Skull-7 can penetrate 4 objects) Trivia *The long magazine of this weapon exists in real life, but it can only be fed with 100 rounds and never entered the service of Soviet army and Russian army. *This is the only weapon with an ACOG Scope attached to it among AK variants. *If a player is reloading the weapon while fully looking down, it is obviusly clear that the hand model is only pulling out the empty magazine and re-inserting it back due to its "arc-shaped" magazine. *This weapon can be a threat to zombies if combined with Deadly Shot. Gallery ak47 60r viewmodel.png|View model ak47 60r worldmodel.png|World model De nuke0012.jpg|In-game screenshot AK-47 60R.jpg|Promotional poster cv60rcp.jpg|China poster ak4760r hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Other Supply Box items *Dual Desert Eagle *Dual MP7A1 *Night vision goggle External links *AK-47 at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:Avtomat Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Supply weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Light weapon Category:Zombie mod exclusive Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons Category:Soviet era weapons Category:Russian weapons Category:Russian